


6 (+1) times

by wings_fanatic



Series: Namjin oneshots [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin Fluff, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Pre-Relationship, Separation Anxiety, Sick Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Supportive Bangtan Boys | BTS, Worried Bangtan Boys | BTS, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings_fanatic/pseuds/wings_fanatic
Summary: 6 times BTS told Namjoon to go to bed + the 1 time he listened.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: Namjin oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618657
Comments: 41
Kudos: 314





	1. Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikaraholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaraholic/gifts).



> This is the first chapter of a "oneshot" based on the request by Rikaraholic! (where Namjoon doesn't want to go to bed and the other members try to convince him to get some sleep. Complete with my own little spin.) I really hope you enjoy this and I managed to reach your expectations.
> 
> This one is more serious than the others, so sorry if its bad. >_<
> 
> The other six parts are done and ready for publishing, I just need to beta read it a few more times and edit. The whole work will be up by tomorrow, hopefully.
> 
> Anyways enjoy! And requests are always opened!

It was about 7a.m. on a crisp Sunday morning, Jungkook had just returned to the dorms after his 20-minute, pre-workout jog, forehead glistening with sweat and adrenaline coursing through his veins, more than ready to hit the gym with his intensive training plan that kept his biceps firm and abs washboard.

However, he was less than excited on that particular morning, because he knew he would have to workout alone.

Sure, the trainers, cameramen, manger-nims and other staff would be there to keep his company, but Jungkook was especially sullen because none of his hyungs could join him as they usually did.

Jimin-hyung’s schedule unfortunately had him preoccupied, V-hyung had returned home for a few days. Neither Suga-hyung nor Rapmon-hyung were ever awake that early, always trying to get the most rest after a long night. Hobi-hyung was _always_ up that early, but his warm-ups and training style clashed with Jungkook’s typical routine.

And Jin-hyung… he would always be the one to join, whether to train or just watch over him, the oldest was always there with him. But Jin-hyung had fallen ill, much to the youngest’s distress.

In fact, everyone in the dorms, even their juniors, felt the tension rise and the grave atmosphere settle over the typically bright and lively dormitories when Manger Sejin-nim told them that Seokjin became terribly sick with a cold and had to be isolated from the rest of the members as an extra precaution since it was flu season.

It had only been one night without the eldest’s presence, and Jungkook already missed him. He missed trying to steal his food when they ate dinner together, he missed the little races they had on their jogs, he missed just being able to barge into his room just whenever and irritate him, he _really_ missed his hyung.

Jungkook thought, no one really knew how important Jin-hyung was to the air of the dorm. If anyone else had gotten sick, he knew Seokjin would have been the rock and the comfort for all the other members, telling everyone everything would be fine in no time and find a way to bend around the rules of the staff and visit the sick member with some chicken soup to make them feel better.

That was just the type of person his Jin-hyung was, the mood maker and the solace.

And Jungkook felt so awful, so worried and so frustrated that he couldn’t do anything except listen to the staff and try to go about their normal routine.

He made his way into the shared kitchen, jogging on his toes, just swinging by to grab a bottle of water and spend a few seconds catching his breath and a snack before he had to go back to a dull morning.

While contemplating whether or not to join Hobi-hyung at the studio instead of going to the gym, Namjoon staggered in, back hunched all the way over and heavy bags prominent under his eyes.

He was not in pajamas, or the usual shorts and shirt Namjoon used to bed, which the youngest found odd but couldn’t really comment on it.

Namjoon was taking the news of the eldest getting sick _really_ bad, almost to the point that Jungkook was worried he would fall ill as well. He knew, as the leader, Namjoon was probably the most upset and feeling the worst because of how much the man cared about his members, Seokjin in particular.

“Rapmon-hyung!” He said, trying his best to sound chipper. “Good morning, hyung! Would you like some water?”

Namjoon slid into a chair, shaking his head.

“What are you doing awake so early, Jungkook-ah?” He asked in a low voice. “Isn’t today your day off?”

“Yes. But I wanted to get some training in.”

“You should be resting.” He held. “Or you’ll fall sick too… Like Jin-hyung.”

Jungkook didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew Namjoon’s issue was less about him overworking himself and more about Seokjin being ill, but he didn’t know if he should slide into the chair across and have Namjoon talk about how he was feeling, being the hyung for once.

He didn’t, after seeing the pained look on his Rapmon-hyung’s face, knowing he probably mirrored that expression. His chest welled up and he knew, _knew_ that if they had to talk about it, he wouldn’t be able to hold back his tears.

“Exercising is good for your health, hyung.” He said, forcing a smile and trying to be cheer. “I don’t think I would get sick.”

Namjoon nodded solemnly.

“Okay then. I’ll leave you to it, Jungkook-ah. Just get lots of rest today.”

“I promise, hyung!”

Namjoon got up slowly, wobbling off the chair, almost tripping over and falling to the floor.

Jungkook was at his side in an instant, helping him get stable on his feet.

However, when he was gripping onto Namjoon’s arm, the other man clenching at his sweater, Jungkook realized this wasn’t just one of those “Namjoon is being a klutz again” moments. He was heavy and weak, unable to stand properly on his own two feet.

“Hyung.” Jungkook settled him back onto the chair. “Are you feeling alright?”

Namjoon flashed him a weak smile.

“I’m fine, JK. Just a little tired.”

“How much sleep did you get?” He asked, running over to the fridge to grab him and energy drink.

“I didn’t sleep as yet.” Namjoon admitted reluctantly.

“Hyung.” He groaned, handing him the blue liquid and wishing now more than ever that Jin-hyung was around.

Everyone in the dorms arguably had a shit sleep schedule, but Namjoon came in a solid second with regards to that. He was always working on something and something new, so more often than not, the members would have to drag him to bed against his will, Seokjin being the one most successful in getting him or Yoongi to rest.

But Seokjin wasn’t around now, everyone was worried or stressed and Namjoon not sleeping was only going to be an added trouble to the mix.

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself too.” Jungkook tried his best to sound like a concerned but disappointed parent.

Namjoon just hummed in agreement.

“You don’t want to get sick like hyung.”

No reply.

Jungkook sighed. He knew he was unable to say anything that would actually impact the other man at this point.

“Just go to bed, hyung.”


	2. Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin's still sick. Namjoon's not sleeping. Hoseok gives it a try.

Dance practice just seemed to drone on that day and Hoseok found it less than enjoyable, which was really odd since he always loved dance practice, whether the stakes were high, the members were tardy or even if he was injured. His bones could be aching, muscles turned to lead, and song repeated so many times, it would reach the point of being annoying, and he would still enjoy the thrill of being pulled along with the music.

So, he hated that day. It was the first time he didn’t feel his heart stir up when the music played, the first time he just wanted to finish early and leave the practice room.

The liveliness of members was also down, which is why Hoseok felt even worse for his behaviour. He was supposed to be the energy of the group, he was supposed to brighten them up when they were down and pull them the rest of the way when they no longer could walk, yet he was sulking along with them.

He knew that he couldn’t really blame them, or himself. Everyone was upset because Seokjin was sick and trying to tell them not to worry or to focus on dance practice would just be foolish and insensitive at that point.

They had a right to feel down and worried, he did too.

And they all knew very well that whenever a member was missing, how… _off_ their choreography would feel. The dance was designed for all seven of them. They could pull through doing it would just six or five, as they had done before, but it was no use trying to make everything perfection when there wasn’t all seven of them.

And Hoseok supposed, the reason he really didn’t like practicing without Seokjin around, was because every time he or any other member would look in the mirror and see one of the _wings of bangtan_ missing, everything just felt helpless, like they couldn’t fly.

Still, everyone pulled through and opted to head out as quick as possible as to not be reminded of how terrible that session was… all excepted for Namjoon.

He stayed behind as Hoseok continued with his elaborate stretches and cool downs, waving goodbye to the others and promising to have their demos sent to them by tomorrow.

Finally, when they were alone, Namjoon lumbered towards Hoseok, speaking to the reflection of him in the mirror as he was spread out on the floor, pulling his hamstrings, toes pointed to the ceiling.

“Hyung?” He asked, voice echoing louder than it had the whole of practice. “Can we go over the chereo again? I think I hadn’t really caught on yet.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. The last thing he expected was for Namjoon to volunteer for extra practice, especially without Seokjin around.

The three of them had spent hundreds of extra hours in that room, refining their choreo until all of them were satisfied with the results. But Namjoon, unlike Seokjin, insisted to only have extra practice with the elder around.

Hoseok did suspect for a while now that part of the reason Namjoon endured the long extra hours was because he got to spend more time with Seokjin – he had seen it when they had late nights, sweat dripping off Seokjin’s tan skin and Namjoon looking like he wanted to lap it up – the two really had no subtly.

And when Taehyung had confided in Hoseok about Namjoon’s “secret crush”, he couldn’t actually say he had no idea.

“Are you sure, Namjoon-ah?” He eyed the man. If anyone at all had an excuse to slack off today and brood around in bed, it was Namjoon, yet he wanted to practice more.

“Yeah.” He said, twiddling his thumbs. “I want to work harder, y’know? To do better… like hyung.”

Hoseok had a sneaking suspicion what this was about. The staff had said Seokjin probably got sick because he overexerted himself. Namjoon probably felt guilty and his guilt was manifesting into some kind of false thought that he was not working hard enough.

But Hoseok couldn’t deny him.

There was only a short time before they would have to go back to performing and they needed every fleeting second.

So, for the next three hours or so, Namjoon and Hoseok redid the choreography, again and again until both of them were soaked in perspiration, positively tired.

But Namjoon still said in between his pants: “Just one more time, hyung.”

“Still?” Hosoek felt his chest rise and fall heavily, looking at Namjoon lying on the floor through heavy eyelids. “Maybe we should just give up for today and pick it up tomorrow.”

“One last time! Please!”

He was going to say no. At the rate they were going, some one was either going to collapse or worse, get injured. But Namjoon looked so desperate, he really couldn’t deny him.

“Fine.” He huffed. “Just one more time. Watch me carefully.”

Namjoon nodded, retreating to the end of the wall as Hoseok started up the music again.

He waited for the parts that he noticed Namjoon was consistently screwing up, doing the moves with his own special count of “BA! BA BA! POW!” and watching himself carefully in the mirror, determined to make sure he did it right even if it was for the hundredth time that day.

He stopped after the refrain came on, turning to Namjoon to see if he had got it.

“Then you just repeat that moves-”

He stopped in his words upon seeing the other man.

Namjoon was set up against the wall, standing up straight but head hung low.

Hoseok slowly made his way towards him, inching in closer, carefully and silently as to not startle the frozen man. He noticed, upon getting close enough to slightly cup Namjoon’s cheeks and gently raise his head, that he was in fact, asleep.

Out cold, breathing lightly, but still upright. Hoseok knew he had to be some new kind of tired to suddenly fall asleep whilst standing.

“Namjoon-ah.” He carefully and softly whispered, coaxing his dongsaeng awake.

Namjoon’s eyes fluttered open, red and pained as he flinched at the bright light and took in his surroundings.

Hoseok pulled his hands away, noticing the faint glare of the dusts of make-up. No doubt Namjoon had just thrown on some foundation to hide his sleeplessness.

“Sorry, hyung.” He rubbed at his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Hoseok assured. “You should really go get some rest.”

“I’m fine, hyung.” He repeated a few times, stumbling across the room to retrieve his bag and water bottle.

“Namjoon-ah.” Hoseok followed, placing a hand on his shoulder and halting him in his tracks. “You know Jin-hyung wouldn’t want you to exhaust yourself like this.”

He knew it was playing dirty, but Hoseok really couldn’t just let Namjoon leave here and go work on some demos without at least trying to get him to rest.

But his plan seemed to backfire, Namjoon aggressively pulling away his shoulder.

“Jin-hyung isn’t here.” He said grimly. “He got sick. And you should worry about yourself more than me.”

Hoseok was so taken aback by the hostility of the younger, he didn’t really know what to say to stop him. Namjoon stomped out of the practice room while he just stood there, not knowing how to respond to this atypical irate outburst of their leader.

What in the world was he so angry about?

Hoseok hated passing on the task, but he really had no choice. He couldn't speak to Namjoon while he was in that state and angry at him. He got out his cellphone and called up Jimin, the only person other than Seokjin who might be able to convince Namjoon to go the bed.


	3. Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Min Yoongi tells you to go to bed, you should probably listen...

Namjoon was so cranky, and Yoongi knew exactly why – it was like babies. They would start screaming and crying, and the normal onlooker would have no idea why, but a parent would immediately know that the reason their kid was all crabby was because they hadn’t had their midday nap.

Or in Namjoon’s case, any sleep for the past 60 hours.

And its not that Yoongi thought he was Namjoon’s parent or anything, but he really wanted the other man to go to bed.

It was bad for his health, his mood and his work, and Namjoon’s too.

They were in Yoongi’s studio, supposed to working on the demos for their upcoming album, but Namjoon was throwing a fit, complaining about Hoseok for some unknown reason and drinking all of the coffee.

And Yoongi hadn’t had enough sleep either, only four hours for the past day, he needed the coffee and he needed to get this done so he could finally head off to bed.

But Namjoon kept on whining about the beats he produce, asking him again and again to redo it while Yoongi kept his mouth shut about the absolute trash Namjoon sent his way since the younger was already in a bad mood and just did his best to fix it, but he knew they both would function better if they got some sleep.

However, the leader was adamant and Yoongi decided he did not like crabby!Namjoon.

Which left him with one of two choices.

Be a good parent and sent his kid off to bed early, even if he ended up causing a fuss and being difficult.

Or be a bad parent and spike the coffee with brandy (or in Yoongi’s case, the vodka he had stashed in the Genius Lab), and have the kid stop crying and pass out from the alcohol.

God knew how much he wanted to be the bad parent.

“Maybe you should go to bed, Namjoon-ah.” He tried his shot at convincing the man. “It is getting pretty late.”

“Hyung,” Namjoon’s voice sounded like it was brimming with anger. Now Yoongi knew what Hoseok meant when he messaged and said Namjoon was acting weird. “We have a deadline tomorrow! I have to get this done!”

“We can just postpone.” The elder rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we haven’t done that before.”

“ _I_ can’t!” He said. “Everyone is relying on me to get this done! I have to finish it! I have to do this, hyung!”

Yoongi’s mouth pulled into a straight line.

Namjoon was doing that thing again, where he gets under a lot stress and depreciated himself in his mind then tries to make it up by overworking himself. That’s probably why he wasn’t sleeping either.

Normally, when this happens, everyone is able to band together and have Namjoon just slow down and listen to them praise him until he calms himself and feels accomplished again by doing some small task.

But, because everyone is worried about Seokjin getting sick, no one could notice Namjoon doing that _thing_ until he started to become cranky.

“You screamed at Hoseokie.” Yoongi said, getting the man to stop fiddling at the computer. “I know you’re stressed out, but he’s still your hyung.”

Namjoon sighed.

“I didn’t _scream_ at him.”

“You still upset him.”

“I didn’t mean to.” He cried out. “He just brought up Jin-hyung and I-I…”

“You snapped.” Yoongi rolled his chair closer. “Are you upset that hyung got sick, Namjoon-ah?”

“No.” He said, shaking his head wildly, like he was trying to get rid of some thoughts. “Yes- I don’t know!”

“Namjoon-ah.” He placed a firm hand on the other boy’s thigh, trying to pull him back to reality, and assure him that he was there for him.

“You’re allowed to be mad that hyungie got sick. And you’re allowed to be worried and feel fault. Trust me, we all do.”

“You... do?”

Yoongi hummed a yes.

“I think if I had worked harder, if I had got things done, or if I had at least made sure he had gotten more sleep, Jin-hyung wouldn’t have gotten sick.”

What was worse, why Yoongi felt his heart stab every time he thought about Seokjin, was because he was his roommate, he should have seen the signs that hyung wasn’t feeling well, he should have done something sooner so it wouldn’t have gotten so bad.

“Namjoon-ah. I know you feel the same way I do too.” He continued. “But there’s nothing we can about that now. All we can do is stay healthy and hope hyung gets better.”

Namjoon nodded solemnly.

“I understand what you’re saying, hyung. But it’s not the same.” He turned back to the monitors. “It’s _my_ fault Jin-hyung got sick. If I don’t get this done perfectly, all his effort would be lost in vain. I have to finish this.”

Yoongi sighed again, shaking his head irritated. He really couldn’t seem to get through to this boy.

“Get out.” He said, finally.

“What?” Namjoon asked as if he misheard.

“I said get out. I’m not going to help you overwork yourself. Out of my studio.”

Yoongi knew, people could only go _so_ long without sleep – 11 days to be exact. And he did not want to be around when the hallucinations started, which was approximitely after 72 hours.

“H-Hyung-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Yoongi covered his ears, rolling away. He wasn’t doing this because of spite or a bruised ego or anything. It was an extremity Namjoon had forced him to go to.

“You’re kicking me out?” The other man was in shock.

“Yes. You’re banned from the Genius Lab till you get your eight hours.”

Namjoon went on about how unfair that was, but Yoongi was already slipping on his headphones, not listening to anything he had to say.

After a while, the door slammed shut, shuddering the table, and Namjoon was gone.

Yoongi just hoped he had gone to bed and not off trying to prove his self-worth and love for Jin-hyung or whatever.


	4. Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Kim Taehyung  
> Notable character trait: loves his members and his loyal ARMY unconditionally

Pubg was crowded with carnage and chaos. Taehyung had been playing with hundreds of people for over five hours when he finally had his full of zombies following him around, random players beating him up and that one character that would come up to him and start dancing. His ARMY were quite entertaining.

Well past midnight, he bid them farewell and opted to get some rest before tomorrow, making one last round through _Weverse_ to thank everyone for playing with him.

In all truthfulness, he was feeling down because Seokjin had fallen ill and was no longer with the members. When any one of them was missing, the group always felt so incomplete and Taehyung especially felt horrid because he was well aware of the feelings of loneliness that came about when being away from the others and hated that his member was probably feeling the same way.

But his loyal ARMY, who he loved so much, always were a source for comfort and happiness, even without knowing was going on.

He also wished to at least distract his lovely ARMY from Seokjin’s disappearance for a while – he didn’t want them to stress and worry about the situation either – but that was no avail.

When scrolling through _Weverse_ , he noticed how all the ARMY seemed to collectively and intensely miss Seokjin. From their edits, pictures and nostalgic stories, scores of fans both nationally and internationally seemed to be craving a message, a reply or a picture from their Seokjinnie.

Taehyung never understood them until now. He hadn’t seen Seokjin in over 48 hours and the staff had forbade anyone from going to see him. He thought of messaging his hyung but was afraid he would be disturbing the eldest during the period he was supposed to be resting.

Still, he hoped Seokjin would at least go onto _Weverse_ and see the messages from their lovely ARMY which might lift his spirits. He hoped any of the other members would also turn to their fans for comfort during the time of high tension – it certainly helped him even if was just for a little while.

Speaking of the members, Taehyung had just noticed that Namjoon had not returned to their room as yet. Usually he would be back by now, complaining for Taehyung to stop playing games and go to sleep.

Namjoon, as everyone had come to notice, was taking the news very hard.

Taehyung supposed it was because of that little thing he and Namjoon had discovered just a couple nights back, when it was late, a time around 3a.m. when all secrets get revealed, and they had been sipping on some fruit-flavoured alcohol, inhibitions gone to the wind and nothing but their raw emotions on display and the impulse to do a surprise vlive.

Namjoon had always had… _feelings_ for Seokjin, that much anyone could see. He chalked up these feelings as admiration, reliance and even had the audacity to call it brotherly love that one time. But he knew he had a “man crush” on the elder and had told Taehyung countless times that it didn’t really matter. Its not like he wanted to confess, or a relationship, or anything at all.

Until a couple nights ago when they discovered that he did want more, so much more.

Taehyung supposed it was this discovery that really affected his reaction to Seokjin getting sick, and he was rightfully worried for his friend.

So, at two in the morning, Taehyung pulled his ass out of bed and went out looking for Namjoon.

The man was at his studio, as predicated.

Taehyung could see the light from the room flood through the bottom of the door and hear the faint music of demo beats being played like a broken record through the thick walls.

Carefully, he made his way to the entrance of the RKive, waiting patiently for Namjoon to open up.

On the other side, the music stopped, heavy footsteps thumping across the room floor, briefly halting when the clear sound of a kick against the low wooden table, followed by a whispered curse found its way to Taehyung’s ears.

Namjoon opened the door only a fraction of an inch, peeping lowly into the passage and flinching at the light that caught his red, tired eyes.

Inside was fully immersed in darkness, only the bright and blaring screens casting out like a spotlight. There were wooden figurines toppled over, notes written across bundles of paper and dozens of notepads scattered around, multiple used coffee mugs lying on the table and Namjoon… he looked simply terrible – eyes hallow, face dry and back drooping so low it made him look much shorter than Taehyung. He was tired, anyone could see.

And Taehyung was rightfully worried for his friend.

“Taehyung-ah.” Namjoon hummed, opening the door only a bit more. “Did you need help with anything?”

“N-No, hyung.” The other man was still taken aback by the state of his leader. “I just came to check up on you. It’s getting quite late and I was wondering when you were planning to come back to bed.”

“I think I’m going to pull an all-nighter, Taehyung-ah.” He said after some hesitation.

“You look exhausted. Maybe you should get some rest and start fresh tomorrow.”

“No. No. No.” He tried shutting the door, but Taehyung immediately fought against him.

He noticed, unlike usual, his hyung was much weaker, struggling while Taehyung just held it open with one hand. He was afraid, if he was a bit more aggressive, he might end up hurting Namjoon.

“I have to finish this demo, Taehyung-ah.”

“You’re overworking yourself, hyung!”

“I’m fine!” He insisted, giving one last shove with all his might and shutting the Rkive closed.

“Hyung!” Taehyung knocked viciously at the door. “You can’t do this, hyung! You’re going to burn out!”

“I’m not!” His muffled voice came from the other side of the door. “Everyone is working hard and doing their best! Everyone is sacrificing their time and training so hard! And I-”

Namjoon choked on his words, the studio going silent as Taehyung just stood in the dim light of the hall hoping his hyung would open up.

“You’re also doing your best, hyung.” Taehyung said softly, but knew Namjoon was still listening. “And we need you, now more than ever, to be well.”

“I know, Taehyung-ah.” He replied quietly. “And I promise I will get some rest… just after I finish this demo.”

“Okay, hyung.” Taehyung grimly folded. “I trust you. Straight after this _one_ demo is done, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then I leave you to work.” The man sullenly turned away from the room and began to make his way back to the dorms.

He could not believe Namjoon totally freaked out when he asked him to go to bed, he could not believe their leader’s state.

All could do was hope that one of the other members could calm him down and get Namjoon to sleep.


	5. Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel of bangtan is met with the grievances of the other members. Can he succeed where others have failed?

Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook all sat around the table, wide awake well before the sun had risen, discussing their grievances with their last hope for convincing Namjoon to go to bed, Jimin.

The man listened carefully to the three different accounts of a happenstance with the sleep deprived Namjoon and determined by the end that their leader was doing that _thing_ again and overworking himself.

“If Jin-hyung was around,” Jungkook, who met with him the earliest, was saying. “He could have Rapmon-hyung in bed in no time.”

The insinuations of his phrasing totally flew over the youngest’s head, but Jimin had to admit, he was right. Sometimes Seokjin could get Namjoon to do things no one ever dreamed of, it worked vice-versa as well.

But Seokjin was sick at the moment, and had to be isolated.

Jimin didn’t want to involve him.

Everyone was worried about the eldest, and they hated that the staff forbade any contact with him and they hated no one has heard from him for two days, but Jimin, as mad as he was, understood the decisions.

The other members couldn’t get sick, not now when they were preparing for shows.

And even if the members of bangtan were fine with the risk of getting sick if it meant they could see Seokjin, they didn’t only have themselves to worry about anymore.

Their juniors, Tomorrow x Together also shared the dorms with them now. The five talented and highly versatile teenagers who looked up to the members with high hopes and starry eyes, Jimin did not want any of them to get ill either.

And he knew, from the pink eye incident, how close TxT were to each other, and if one of them got sick, there was a high chance the rest of them would too.

They were right in the middle of comeback season, they couldn’t risk it.

So, no matter how much it pained them, Jimin knew it was the right choice for Seokjin to stay isolated.

But, the way Namjoon was behaving, Jimin was sure it would only be a matter of time before he fainted as well and got ill.

“You think you can talk to him, Jiminie?” Hoseok warily asked.

And Jimin wondered… could he talk to Namjoon?

He was afraid that Namjoon was _too_ adamant about his decision now and trying to talk him into going to bed may make their leader think everyone was against him. In situations like these, they needed to make Namjoon feel included, together and in charge of his mind, not derailed and paranoid.

And, unlike everyone else in the room, Jimin knew the story behind why Namjoon was acting that way.

Namjoon had told him two days ago – came to him in a state of panic and said that Seokjin-hyung was sick.

Namjoon was _with_ the elder when he fainted. Apparently, he had a high fever, to the point where it was hard to breath, but still pushed himself to do follow their schedule. And the previous night, when he was working with Namjoon on a song in the studio, he passed out.

Seokjin had never gotten _that_ sick before, and never had to be isolated. It was just extra precautions, but the staff was worried it might not be just a common cold. They had taken him to the hospital yesterday, for tests, just to make sure.

Jimin and Namjoon were the only ones who knew this, they kept it from the rest of the members. They didn’t want them to be too concerned about probably nothing, but that couldn’t stop _them_ from being anxious too.

So, Jimin thought it was understandable why Namjoon acted that way, and he knew the only way he could possibly calm down was if the staff came back and told them Jin-hyung was fine or if Jin-hyung himself returned and commanded Namjoon to bed.

“Hyung…” Jimin trailed off, not sure how to tell them. “I don’t know if-”

“What’s going on?” Yoongi walked into the room to the grave faces of the other members. “What? Did Namjoon-ah tell you guys something too?”

They exchanged looks.

“Did you speak to him too, hyung?” Taehyung asked.

“Yeah.” He admitted. “I chased him from my lab and told him to go to bed. You know he’s been awake for _three_ days, right?”

“We were trying to get Jimin-hyung to go speak to him.” Jungkook piped up.

“That won’t work.” Yoongi snorted. “Unless Jiminie makes him eat some ramen spiked with sleeping pills.”

There was a moment of silence before Hoseok said: “That could work.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hoseokie-hyung.” Jimin rolled his eyes. “I’m not drugging Namjoonie just to get him to sleep.”

“Yeah, I thought as much.” Yoongi pulled out his phone, dialing in a number. “Let’s just call Jin-hyung.”

“No!”

“Suga-hyung! He’s sick!”

“But you weren’t above drugging him?!”

“Everyone, stop!” Jimin called the room to silence. “I’ll go and try to speak to him. Just don’t call Jin-hyung. He’s sick.”

Yoongi eyed him suspiciously but put his phone away anyways.

“Okay.”

A few minutes later, Jimin was standing in front of the Rkive, un-drugged take-out in hand, knocking on the door waiting for Namjoon to open up.

There was no answer, no sound, no shadow, not even a peep. But he knew Namjoon was in there.

“Hyung. It’s me. Jiminie.” He called.

No reply.

“I heard you were working late so I brought you something to eat…”

Still nothing.

Jimin sighed, settling down on the floor and placing the tray next to him.

“Hyung… I’m also really worried about Jin-hyung.” He said. “And burying yourself in work isn’t going to let that feeling go away. There’s only so much we can do to help others, and only so much we can do ourselves. So, hyung… please go to bed. Everybody is worried you would get sick too, like Jin-hyung.”

The hall went silent for a moment, except the slight buzzing of the fluorescent lights.

Jimin got up. He tried, but it didn’t work.

Perhaps he should have listened to Yoongi and spiked the food. Or maybe he should have just let Yoongi call Seokjin.

“I’ll leave the food out here.” He called out again to what he was beginning to think was just an empty studio. “If you’re not going to sleep, at least eat.”

With one last silent response, Jimin heaved a sigh, and headed back to the dorms.


	6. Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback~~~~~~  
> What's the actual deal with Namjoon?

It was almost becoming harder and harder to stay awake and at this point, so much so that Namjoon found himself falling into burst of _microsleep -_ fazing out of reality even whilst standing, unable to really keep his head up.

He wasn’t really asleep during this state, he could feel everything around him, he had heard Jimin at the door trying to get to him, but he was too tired to move or do anything. He wasn’t really awake either, his sight was dark, and he had also found himself falling into a dream, unable to break or to come out of it despite knowing it was just a dream.

He was back to a few nights ago, when there was an eager knock at the door of the Rkive and Namjoon, still sane and able, opened it up to a smiling Kim Seokjin – the man who he had recently discovered he had deep feelings for and wanted to try and act upon it, shuffling his work and schedule around so they may spend more time together.

“Done!” Seokjin proudly held up a disk.

“Already?” Namjoon was in awe, taking the disk from him. It contained Seokjin’s demo for duet song he and Namjoon had been working on and planned to release by Parents' Day, on Seokjin’s request, as a special gift for both his mum and ARMY, because that’s just the type of person Seokjin was, full of love and care for everyone that was important to him.

“Yeah!” He nodded enthusiastically, making his way into the studio and shutting the door behind them. “Sorry I took so long. Dance practice with Hope-ah went on longer than I expected. But I think I finally managed to get the choreo!”

The eldest then proceeded to show off those dance moves in the confined space, kicking forward and flapping around in a clumsy and almost comical manner.

Namjoon fell back in his chair laughing. Seokjin could always manage to bring a smile to his face.

“So,” the other man said, taking a seat on the coach. “Did you finish your part?”

Namjoon felt guilt stab at his chest. He had not finished his part, and really didn’t have a proper excuse for that. It’s not like he was Seokjin, who had a busy schedule, extra-photoshoots and filming, responsibilities towards the younglings in the dorm and extra dance practice.

Namjoon was relatively free for the week, but he still didn’t complete his part.

“Actually, hyung…” He began, unsure how to tell Seokjin he was not prepared.

He just knew it would break the elder’s heart, after all, he had come to Namjoon with the idea, was involved in every step of the production and work tirelessly on the song for his _mother,_ trusting Namjoon to give in just as much, yet he didn’t.

“Namjoon-ah, it’s okay.” Seokjin said immediately, moving to a chair closer to the other man. “It’s no pressure at all. Do you think we could have it done by Parents' Day?”

Namjoon smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

“I definitely will, hyung! Promise!”

“That’s the spirit!” Seokjin slapped playfully at his back. “Now, can we hear whatever you got so far?”

“Sure! No problem, hyung!”

Namjoon handed the headphones to him, then sifted quickly through his folders till he found the one he was looking for.

Nervously, he played the part he managed to record only yesterday, so afraid Seokjin would think it was terrible.

But he didn’t. The elder listened carefully, eyes fluttering closed, cheeks flushed red and head bopping slowly to the beat.

 _Wow_. Namjoon found himself mesmerised by the sight. _He’s so beautiful when he’s focused._

He only had a minute or so to admire the beauty of the other man, till his eyes shot open and he broke out into a bright grin.

“It’s perfect, Namjoon-ah!”

“You think so?” He blushed just slightly.

“Yes! It amazing! We can use it just like this – no editing.”

“No, hyung!” Namjoon grabbed the elder’s hand before he could touch the keyboard. “I’ll make it better! I’ll work till it’s impeccable, till your mother is crying tears of joy! Just give me some time!”

Seokjin wrapped his fingers around Namjoon’s hold, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“You know whatever you touch turns to gold, Namjoon-ah…” He trailed off, eyes hooded as he leaned forward slowly.

Namjoon felt his heart strike. He realized how close the elder was to him, how he was slowly closing the space between them, between their lips. His face caught alit when his brain put two and two together and began malfunctioning.

_OH MY GOD ITS HAPPENING!!!! ITS HAPPENING!!!! EVERYBODY STAY CALM!!!_

He wondered what to do, whether to let it happen, pucker his lips or just let Seokjin kiss him even if he had dreamt about the moment happening under the moonlight, with rose petals and eternal confessions.

But god knows, he was not complaining at all.

Seokjin’s soft, plump lips got closer and closer… until it completely fell right pass him.

The other man collapsed on his lap, unmoving, and Namjoon’s heart stopped.

For a second, his hand just hovered, eyes wide as it stared at the pink pastel sweater that was draped over him.

Then, with quivering nerves, he held onto Seokjin’s wide shoulders, shaking it, trying to the get elder to awaken.

“Hyung, c’mon. Get up. This isn’t funny.” He slowly moved the motionless man, delicately like he was something fragile and precious. “Seokjin-hyung?! Seokjin!”

And Namjoon gasped awake, head flying up and eyes wide opened.

He reached around blindly and unaware, till his hand found the keyboard.

He was still in the Rkive, he realized, the time on the clock showing it was well past 7:30, making that 72 hours since Namjoon last had proper rest.

The food Jimin had brought for him early, along with a blanket folded underneath it, stared at him.

“Just go to sleep, Kim Namjoon.” He grumbled to his burnt-out brain.

He rubbed his eyes, almost turning off the computers, fingers hovering over the power button. But it was still on screen.

Seokjin’s part to the Parents' Day song, beautifully done and waiting for Namjoon to finish the lyrics with a “ _I love you like no other_ ”.

He sat back down, pulling up his notepad and scribbling again.

He couldn’t let Seokjin down. If the elder could work till he was ill and literally fainted, Namjoon could work through a few hours of no sleep for him.

He needed to do better, to be better, for all the members.


	7. +1 Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the dorms: Oh my gosh! Hyung is sick! He literally fainted. We're so worried, everything feels so wrong, joon isn't sleeping, soobin is crying his eyes out, my crops are dying-  
> Seokjin: Dammnnn ma. Look at my ass in these jeans. I will makes such a hot zombie tbh.

Seokjin had been a way for two days, just a little more than 48 hours, yet he could already feel the chaos emitting from the dorms when he got into the elevator on the ground floor.

He was still sick – body heavy, face puffy and red with a fever, sinuses blocked, and air passages filled with icky mucus, clammy hands clenching the packs of meds he would have to take for the coming weeks – but he had to admit, he looked good on the reflection of the mirrors in the lift. Sickness seemed to be a good shade on him, he would definitely make a smoking hot zombie in one of those post-apocalyptic movies.

The reason he was returning to the dorms against the staff’s and managers’ wishes, instead of admitting into hospital and risking infecting everyone around him, including their juniors, was because that goddamn giant idiot who Seokjin had the unfortunate luck of completely falling head-over-heels for was acting up because he was worried or something, according to Yoongi who had called yesterday.

Namjoon (to clarify, if you haven’t guessed already) hadn’t slept in 72 hours, his intel had reported, and was acting really cranking. Seokjin had to return soon or he knew the increasingly annoyed Yoongi-ah would end up doing something stupid and drastic, like adding sleeping pills to their leader’s coffee, or straight up knocking him out with a baseball bat.

And, just in case anyone thought Seokjin was being selfish and reckless, he had gotten all the tests and found out that he did, in fact, have a common cold, nothing more. And Yoongi agreed to sleep on the coach for a few days so Seokjin could stay isolated in their room. Everything was well and all he needed to do was get Namjoon to sleep and proceed to pop his million pills and pass out for at least three days straight.

The elevator opened at their floor, Seokjin heaved his duffel bag over his shoulder, coughing slightly into his mask as he entered their home, which was surprisingly quiet.

Seokjin was almost worried he had the wrong floor. Their dorms were never that silence, especially not when all of them were together. Bangtan was arguably the loudest motherf*ckers Seokjin has ever met, himself included of course.

He walked along the hallway, peeping through the common room for any sign of his members.

“What? Are they already attending my funeral?” He grimaced upon finding no one.

He didn’t know what to expected really – A cake? Party? Procession? Parade for the return of Worldwide Handsome? – but he had only been gone for two days.

He knew he did miss his members’ annoying asses while at the hospital and expected them to miss him back. But where the hell were they?

“Oh whatever!” Seokjin huffed, stomping his way till his room, hoping one of them would hear him and inform the others of his arrival.

But no one came, their floor seemingly abandoned.

Seokjin got to the Sin shared room, slamming the door closed and throwing down his bag.

“Those rascals.” He growled, pulling out his cellphone and began creating a groupchat to add the members in to plan his welcome back party.

But before he could finish, the door swung open.

“Yoongi-hyung.” Namjoon said without really noticing. “Can you keep it down? I’m working-”

He stopped talking, eyes falling on Seokjin. He looked him up and down, face heating up as he took him in.

“Oh.” He finally spoke after a good five minutes. “Hallucinations.”

Seokjin sighed – sleep deprivation wasn’t really a good look on Namjoon.

He would have corrected him, but Seokjin was honestly still miffed at the members for not planning him a party, and at Namjoon for going ahead and misbehaving while he was gone.

He grabbed Namjoon’s arm, pulling him into the room and shoving him onto the bed.

“H-Hyung?” Namjoon stammered as the elder climbed onto him. “Y-You’re real? What are you doing?!”

“No. I’m a hallucination.” Seokjin shoved him down fully. “An angry hallucination, by the way. Tell me, Namjoon-ah, why haven’t you been sleeping?”

“You feel real, hyung.” He tried picking himself onto his elbows, but Seokjin forcefully pushed him, hands on his chest to keep him in place.

“Why haven’t you been sleeping, Namjoon-ah?” He looked at him as crossly as he could. “You’ve been troubling our members, Joon.”

“H-Hyung-” The younger looked so frightened, Seokjin almost felt bad. “I’m sorry, hyung! I didn’t mean to! I was just trying to get our song done!”

“Our song…” Seokjin had forgotten for a moment about the plans he had before he had gotten sick. “Aww Namjoon-ah.”

He wrapped his arms around the younger man, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry I put so much pressure on you.” He continued, guilt stabbing at him.

“No, hyung!” Namjoon shoved him away. “It’s not your fault! I need to work harder!”

“Namjoon,” Seokjin let out a breathless laugh. “You might be the hardest working from all of us. What are you even talking about?”

“Hyung, you got sick!” Namjoon pointed at him accusingly. “You worked until you literally fainted. I hadn’t even finished the verse in our song! I have to at least finish this! Your mother-”

“Oh, Namjoon-ah.” Seokjin interrupted him, squeezing his cheeks between his hands. “I am so sorry.”

Before Namjoon could ask for what, Seokjin leaned over, pressing his lips against the frozen man’s. It was a chaste kiss, something Seokjin wanted to do for a long time, and just enough to stop Namjoon from talking.

When he pulled away, Namjoon was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Now, I know I’m dreaming.” He said almost breathless.

Seokjin giggled, nudging him over.

“The song isn’t important. I sent my mother the demo and she loved it.” He ensured, pulling the sheets over the both of them. “We can postpone the final draft. I don’t want you to worry too much about it… or miss out on any of your sleep.”

“Wha-What’s going on?”

“Don’t think too much.” Seokjin wrapped himself around Namjoon, nuzzling at his side. “But, fair warning, you’re in for a surprise when you get up later.”

“What’s going to happen when I get up later?”

“Well… You’re probably going to have the flu, sucks I know, but I think you might also have a boyfriend.”

Namjoon didn’t reply, but Seokjin felt his heart speed up under his palm that laid on the other man’s chest.

“Would you like that?”

“… Yes.”

“Then you’d better fall asleep quickly.”

Namjoon was out like a light in seven minutes, arms wrapped so firmly around Seokjin, it was hard to wiggle out and sneak off to take his meds. He returned though, placing himself back next to Namjoon, making sure to be by his side when he got up.

As for the rest of the people living in the dorm… Turns out Min Yoongi was behind the little ghost town, inviting the members, their juniors and the staff for ice cream, returning only hours later after filming an impromptu TxT X BTS! Run episode at the park, leaving an open window for Seokjin to return from the hospital and whip Namjoon into shape.

The rest of the members ended up dog piling the two about six hours later when they discovered Seokjin had returned home and Namjoon was finally sleeping, bathing the eldest in multiple “I missed you, hyung!” and “Never leave us again!”, a welcome he pretended to hate but actually wanted since he set foot in the dorms.

It took about twenty minutes before Yoongi could kick everyone out of the room and Seokjin could go back to snuggling with Namjoon, who was much too tired to even get up for all that.

At least no one else got sick, that is besides Namjoon, of course. But he had a boyfriend to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Whoop whoop! Done with my first request! Yayyyyyy!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I know the first few parts had a bit more of a serious tone, and this last part was all playful and light hearted. I wanted to convey the anxiety many people, yourself maybe included, are feeling right now when a loved one gets sick. It's pretty scary times for all of us and I just hope you guys are taking care of yourselves and staying healthy. (If it came out a bit weird, really sorry about that.)
> 
> All in all, I enjoyed writing this one and I really hope you enjoyed reading. I would like to take his opportunity to also thank you guys for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, sincerely. I know at the end I'm always like: "Comment, kudos, follow me, enjoy! blah blah blah", but I really do appreciate every single read. It's nice to know someone took some of their time reading my work and maybe even enjoyed it. And I do see it, it comes up all the time, especially when someone binge reads the series and leave kudos on all the works. My heart just swells up and I get motivated to write more.
> 
> To shorten this, thank you so so so much for reading! I have more and more stories planned, and I am also taking requests so If you want to indulge yourself in some specific fic, I will make it for you! Until next time, stay healthy and happy! I purple you guys!


End file.
